In the realm of optical systems for use in an image forming apparatus, a typical optical scanning device known in the art comprises a retaining wall and a biasing member (e.g., leaf spring) configured to press an optical element such as an f-theta lens against the retaining wall. This apparatus is configured to support the optical element by holding the optical element between the retaining wall and the biasing member.
The biasing member pressing the optical element against the retaining wall might cause the retaining wall to be deformed by the pressing force of the biasing member. The deformation of the retaining wall would possibly deprive the optical element of proper support for its precise positioning.
It would be desirable to provide an optical scanning device in which the optical element can be supported precisely in position.